Whats mine is yours
by Jajanken
Summary: Hisoka gives Illumi a suspiciously kind offer, but what is his true motive? (hisoillu)


Illumi quietly entered his room , it was way past midnight and he had finally returned after an assassination job on a lousy gang of thugs. He was so tired that he didn't even bother turning on the lights. Swiftly, he dodged the traps he set up and disabled them. It was unlikely for anyone to attempt to break into his room, and it was highly unlikely for anyone to attempt to do so as he occupied it, regardless, it didn't hurt to use precaution. But surely no one was foolish enough to sneak up on a member of the Zoldyck family, a clan of Top A class assassins.

"I thought you'd never come." said a sultry voice from behind him.

Illumi stood corrected. Turning around he was surprised to find Hisoka leaning against the doorframe. Illumi sent a handful of needles in his direction, he knew he would easily dodge the attack anyway. Hisoka chuckled," Now now Illumi, is that the way to treat your guest?"

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?"

"If you didn't already know, I happen to live in Yorknew city, I discovered that my friend's in town and decided to pay him a visit" Hisoka extended his hand in Illumi's direction, indicating that he was said friend.

"Only temporarily, I have some business to take care of.."

"A target?"

"Hm" Illumi nodded his head, "A gang of wannabe mafia."

"If you'd like you can stay at my place for a bit,it would save you the money and the trouble." Hisoka suggested. Illumi contemplated this for a bit, yes it would definitely help him to keep a low profile and save money, but then again this was Hisoka for heavens sake. Though he was the only person Illumi could consider a companion, he didn't deem him as trustworthy, the man always had a few tricks up his sleeve. He decided to think it over after a much needed shower,

" Give me time to think it over." Illumi headed for the bathroom until he sensed Hisoka made no indications on leaving. Instead the magician stepped further into the room and took a seat on the couch, "Mah, I'll be waiting then."

Illumi sighed slightly irritated, " Then you may help yourself to any food or drink in the kitchen." before shutting the bathroom door. He must have been waiting for quite some time, perhaps he was hungry? After turning the lock on the door, Illumi enhanced the lock with his nen in case that fucker tried anything. Stepping into the shower and turning the knob, Illumi sighed contentedly as hot water streamed down his body.

Meanwhile, Hisoka was shuffling around the kitchen, most of Illumi's food supply consisted of sweets,_'hmm cute'_ Hisoka thought to himself. In that sense he was just like Killua, the Zoldyck siblings must have been deprived of sweets and other childish things when they were younger due to all the harsh training they endured. Now that they had a little more freedom and money, they could indulge in whatever they pleased. Hisoka could relate, as a child he lived in poverty, sweets were considered a rare delicacy. At last Hisoka helped himself to some fruit snacks and a glass of ice water. Popping a orange flavored gummy into his mouth he began to build a house of cards as he waited for Illumi to finish his shower.

A couple minutes later the whirring sound of a blow-dryer could be heard within the bathroom. *click* Illumi unlocked the lock and opened the door, Hisoka eagerly looked up form his card castle but was disappointed when he saw that the other had emerged completely clothed. Upon noticing the flash of disappointment on the magician's face, Illumi's eye twitched as he suppressed a shudder and resisted killing him right then and there. Illumi proceeded to dry his hair with a towel as he angrily made his way to the perverted clown. Seating himself across from the older man, Illumi blew on the house of cards causing them to fall into a pile.

"Okay that was a bit uncalled for and unnecessarily rude, don't you think?" Hisoka retorted and glared across the table. Illumi smirked in response, satisfied with his small victory. "Anyway, about my offer?" Hisoka had already moved on; Illumi placed a hand to his chin, " It is a good idea, besides the money issue, it would help me to keep a low profile."

"I take that as a yes?"

Illumi nodded in response.

Hisoka smirked, " Alright then, feel free to move in tomorrow, I'll text you the address." '_At last, you will be mine.' Hisoka smirked wickedly and delightedly licked his lips._


End file.
